


I Love...

by armands_child (ragingrainbow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blond Character, Blue Eyed Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/armands_child
Summary: I love the way your blue eyes sparkle when you’re happy; and the fire in them when you’re angry.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I Love...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really "original" characters so much as I deliberately wrote it so the pairing was ambiguous, I just didn't know how best to tag for that. xD The person it was about has blue eyes and blond hair though.

I love the way your blue eyes sparkle when you’re happy; and the fire in them when you’re angry.

I love the sound of your hoarse voice screaming my name; and the tenderness of midnight promises.

I love the way your hair curls in your neck; and the way it shines like gold in the sunshine.

I love your gentle hands on my body; and the feel of your golden skin beneath my fingers.

I love the way you flirt with others just to make me jealous; and the way it always works.

But most of all… I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of uploading all my very early fic (written between 1999-2003). They will all be backdated and uploaded under my old pseudonym.


End file.
